


348

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Give It A Bash Series [2]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cars, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Jeremy has a surprise for Richard.





	348

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist.
> 
> Also, I'm taking prompts if anyone has any suggestions/requests; I'm looking to write a fic every day in December and possibly part of November, so request as much as you like.

Jeremy finds it by accident, flipping through the pages of an four-month-old local paper in his dentist's waiting room. The paper has an oddly large used cars section, and in the second column is a red 1993 Ferrari 348 GTB, nearly identical to the one that he had reviewed so many years earlier. 

Concerningly, the seller has listed a novel’s length of minor electrical and mechanical issues, and has refrained from giving any information on the mileage, but the price is low, and the car doesn’t really need to do any driving for what Jeremy wants it for. He takes a photo of the listing, and saves the number into his phone, hoping that no one else will have decided to take a chance on the "ran when parked" Ferrari.

………………….

He calls the number as he walks out of the office, and is enthusiastically informed by an elderly-sounding lady that “Yes! Yes, the car is definitely still for sale, yes, of course! Please, come see it!” She gives him an address that shouldn’t take more than an hour to reach, and he checks his watch.

“Is three a good time?” he asks, already stepping towards the street to hail a cab.

Three, it turns out, is a good time, and Jeremy smiles as he enters the cab, already picturing what Richard’s reaction might be.

………………….

In person, the car looks exactly as Jeremy remembers it, and thankfully even manages to start under its own power, which saves him the headache of having it towed to his house. He inspects it for a few minutes anyway, trying to act like he has some intention of driving the car anywhere other than straight to his garage.

“So,” the woman says, as he finishes looking over the outside of the car, “will I be seeing her on the screen any time soon?”

“No, this one is for my, well, personal collection.”  _ Very personal _ , he thinks, trying not to meet her eyes. “Is a check alright?”

She smiles widely. “Aye,” she says, “Quite alright.”

He writes her the check, and she hands him the two keys.

They shake hands, and he gets into the ill-running car, praying that it will stay mobile long enough to get home.

…………………

Fortunately, the car does managed to stay alive for another hour, and soon enough it’s hidden in the garage, covered by a soft tarp. Jeremy gives brief consideration to finding a bow to stick on it, before deciding that that would be overkill.

He gives the tarp one final adjustment, pulling a stray wrinkle flat, before drawing out his phone to text Richard.

_ ‘Come over. I have a surprise for you.’ _

Richard responds a moment later, as Jeremy walks into the house to get ready,  _ ‘A surprise? Should I be worried?’ _

Jeremy doesn’t answer, trusting that if Richard would have said so outright if he weren’t coming over, and continues to his room to see how close an approximation of his outfit from the 348 review he can make out of his current wardrobe.

Sure enough, the doorbell rings just as Jeremy is pulling his far-less-80s-esque leather jacket over a green button-up that he couldn’t remember buying, but sure enough had been hanging in the back of his closet.

Jeremy opens the door, and Richard certainly doesn’t seem to mind the inaccuracies in the outfit, if the lingering once-over he gives to Jeremy is any indication.

Not that Jeremy is any more subtle about his own appreciation of Richard’s clothing- clearly, Richard come over by way of motorcycle, and Jeremy is quite enjoying the effect of the tight leather stretched over Richard’s legs and arse as he waves him inside.

“Come into the garage,” Jeremy says, taking Richard by the wrist to lead him there.

“What have you done now?” There’s a hint of trepidation in Richard’s voice, and Jeremy smiles at the face he knows Richard is making behind him.

“You’ll see,” Jeremy says, and turns the knob to the garage.

Richard sucks in a breath, going still as he takes in the sight in front of him.

“Is that-?” he asks after a moment, turning his head away from the car and towards Jeremy.

The utterly shocked expression on Richards face alone makes the effort of getting the 348 worth it, Jeremy thinks, looking down at Richard’s wide eyes and parted mouth. Jeremy leans down to press a quick kiss to Richard’s mouth, before leading him into the garage.

“You said you wanted to fuck me against it,” Jeremy says, walking over to lean against the car. He braces his forearms against the side of the boot, and sticks out his arse, wiggling it around in a parody of seductiveness.

“Fuck, Jeremy, you…?”

“Yes, now get over here and fuck me.”

Richard doesn’t have to be told twice, pressing himself up against Jeremy almost before he’s even done speaking. He lays his hands on Jeremy’s arse and gives a quick squeeze, then slips one hand through Jeremy’s spread legs, teasing his fingers over Jeremy’s crotch as he does. His intention had been to unzip Jeremy’s jeans, but Richard finds that he can’t quite reach from that angle, and settles for cupping his hand over Jeremy’s cock. He strokes on finger up and down, rubbing Jeremy through his jeans, and smiles when he feels Jeremy begin to harden.

He keeps stroking, adding a second finger and shifting to a swirling motion. Jeremy makes a noise of pleasure, choked-off syllable that sounds suspiciously like that start of Richard’s name, and Richard leans forward to kiss Jeremy’s neck.

“Mmm, you like that, do you?” Richard whispers in Jeremy’s ear, breathy and quiet, and Jeremy shivers, bucking down into Richard’s fingers.

Richard wraps his other hand around Jeremy’s waist, letting it linger in a half-hug before lowering it to unzip Jeremy’s jeans properly. He uses both hands to slide Jeremy’s jeans down his legs, pushing them past Jeremy’s knees to lay around Jeremy’s ankles. Then Richard places a hand on the inside of each of Jeremy’s ankles, and slides his hands up Jeremy’s legs, all the way up to the base of his boxers, and then starts to inch his way up further, slowly slipping one finger at a time into the legs of the boxers.

Jeremy squirms, making an almost pained noise that has Richard stopping in his tracks.

“Not good?” he asks, pulling his hands back from Jeremy’s thighs.

“God, no,  _ very  _ good, don’t stop, please.” Jeremy’s voice is shaking, and he gasps as Richard sneaks his hands back into Jeremy’s boxers and presses his thumbs against the back of Jeremy’s cock.

Jeremy’s fully hard now, and Richard eases him out of his boxers, and slides those down to join the jeans around his ankles. Jeremy has clearly given this quite a bit of thought- with the boxers removed, Richard can see that Jeremy has already slicked himself up.

The sight goes straight to Richard’s already-hard dick, and he unzips his own pants and slides them down slightly, shoving his own boxers down inside of them. He presses forward, letting his cock rest against the bottom of Jeremy’s arse, and moves one leather-clad leg to slide against Jeremy’s unclothed one.

Jeremy groans at the sensation, and his hips move forward of their own volition, leaving his achingly hard cock pressed uncomfortably against the cool metal of the 348.

“Richard, please-” he cries out, thrusting his hips back again to make contact with Richard’s erection, “I want you in me,” he says, panting already.

Richard shivers at the feeling, and pushes his hips forward, grabbing his hands onto Jeremy’s sides for better control. He presses the tip of his dick against the cleft of Jeremy’s arse, then presses further, easing himself nearly halfway in before he stops. He’s breathing heavily now, surrounded by the tight warmth of Jeremy, and he takes a deep breath before sliding in deeper, burying himself all the way in Jeremy.

They both gasp, and Jeremy lets out a low moan, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the metal surface.

“Fuck, Jeremy, you feel so good,” Richard says as he regains his breath, “Look so good, too, spread over this car.” Richard lets his eyes wander over the sight in front of him, enjoying the fantasy-come-to-life that is Jeremy right now.

He resists the urge to move inside of Jeremy, instead teasing him, running a hand over Jeremy’s chest to flick at his nipple. Jeremy shudders in pleasure, clenching around Richard, and Richard has to bite at his lip to avoid coming then and there, the sensation is so good.

“Please,” Jeremy squeaks out, barely audible, and wiggles his arse again, this time sending a wave of pleasure up Richard’s spine.

“Fuck, Jeremy,” he pants out as he begins to move again, thrusting in and out as slow as he can stand it.

Jeremy is panting again, and begging in a near-incoherent mix of ‘harder’ and ‘faster’ and ‘Richard’ and ‘please’.

Richards holds out for several seconds more before quickening his pace, breathing out Jeremy’s name as he reaches forward to take Jeremy’s cock in his hand. He tries to match the pace of his strokes to the pace of his thrusts, but it’s difficult to focus on anything through the pleasure he’s feeling, especially as Jeremy continues to wriggle around as Richard brings him closer and closer to the edge.

Jeremy is the first to come, splattering the car with his orgasm and nearly collapsing onto it as pleasure courses through him, and Richard isn’t far behind. Pushed over the edge by Jeremy’s movement, Richard comes inside of Jeremy, shaking hard and falling forward onto Jeremy when his knees stop working under him.

He lays against Jeremy for a moment, and presses a kiss into his back before standing himself back up, one arm reaching against the Ferrari for support.

Jeremy stands as well, and catches his breath before reaching down to grab his clothing. He tugs it back up, and fastens his jeans before turning around to face Richard.

“God, that was amazing,” he says, and reaches down to tuck Richard back into his trousers before doing those up as well.

When they’re both clothed, Jeremy wraps a hand around the back of Richard’s head, and leans down to kiss him thoroughly.

“Very amazing,” Richard says, smiling, as they pull back. They’re both grinning like mad, standing pressed together next to a semen-splattered sports car, and Richard can’t resist tugging Jeremy back down for one more kiss before stepping back.

“You know, next time,” Jeremy says, still grinning, “I really do want to suck you off you in the back of that Jag.”

Richard’s smile widens even more, and he takes Jeremy’s hand in his as they walk back into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any and all feedback is welcome, good or bad.


End file.
